


going through hell (or is it highschool)

by nothing_doing



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, What am I doing?, a little bit of swearing, highschool, idk - Freeform, oh I forgot, there's swearing in the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_doing/pseuds/nothing_doing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Nikita are in highschool. Nikita keeps getting attacked in the hallways when Michael isn't there. Michael and Nikita may or may not be dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. arguments and classes

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone is aware I have been sitting on this forever and I don't know whether to post or not. There's more so if you like it tell me and I'll post more. Also I have never showed anyone this before so please be nice :) Also I stole the whole highschool thing, I'm way not that creative.

Nikita looked around her in the halls, trying to find him. It was always so damn hard to find him after fifth hour.

Though no one would get in his way he wasn't a fast walker so he wouldn't be there for another minute but he wasn't slow either so if he wanted to tell her something he'd be there almost now.

While she was thinking, a crowd had pulled around her and she was buffeted from all sides while trying to get to a wall. Suddenly, he was there. He pulled her out of the mess with one hand while the other steadied her. People were soon resuming their normal walk around Michael paths.

"Thanks" she told him, a bit breathless "that was getting interesting".

"I wish you would stop getting into the middle of those so often" he replied with a small frown. "Even if that was one of the good crowds."

"It's not as though I'm doing it on purpose" she frowned right back "they seem to surround me more then I get into them."

"Just be careful, I only have so many classes with you." This was an old argument with them, he wanted her to wait for him before going out into the hall.

"I'm not some girl who stays when told" she replied cheerfully, here was a argument she could work with. Since they came to high school she had started taking some different classes then him. He objected. Michael had actually started doing foods and fabrics during middle school so he could be there with her. The only time he wasn't with her was when she went to her advanced classes, despite being brilliant, Michael had never much been one for complicated math.

"I'm not asking you to wait all the time, just after this one." He hated that she always had problems after fifth hour. He also hated that there was nothing he could do since she wouldn't wait for him.

"I'm not going to wait for you" she hated that he was probably right about this, she didn't want to have to wait, she should just be able to go.

When they had first come to high school it had been fine because no one knew them or knew what they could do. Then gym class had rolled around. Despite trying to hide it they were both much better then everyone else. The teacher had caught on and started telling them to do better. Soon the whole school knew what they could do. That had been earlier this year. The fights had started slowly with the crowds became larger and larger as they felt the need to express their dislike of Michael and Nikita.

"Why?" He groaned like a petulant child. Why couldn't she listen just once.

"We've had this argument before, if I wait for you, we're late to class."

"What if I walked faster? I know I'm usually a bit slow, but what if I got to your class a minute or two earlier?" He was almost whining, pleading with her.

"If you can make it before I leave then you can come. If you're good I'll even wait for a minute before I leave" she was grinning slightly at his annoyance.

"Nikita" he whined. "I can't make it that fast, no one can."

"Well good luck then." She turned to walk to their next class.


	2. hallways and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't catch Nikita before she leaves and that doesn't end the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what's happening in this story. I apologize. it's also perhaps not the most realistic. Just keep in mind that I wrote this on very little sleep, and I haven't figured out how to rewrite this.

The next day she did wait a minute for him, but he didn't quite make it before she left. She walked her normal route, trying to avoid those who would give her problems. When a large group of 20 or more changed direction and headed toward her she knew she'd failed.  
Michael had finally caught up when he saw the group change directions. His only thoughts were for her, to get her out of harm's way, to protect her. She was not their plaything, she was precious, something to be protected at all costs. He would have to do it, now and hopefully forever.  
His feet had sped up and had taken him the two steps to her side by the time his brain had caught up.  
"Michael" she breathed, relieved beyond measure.  
He positioned himself in front of her so he was in between her and the crowd. The crowd was across the hall and slow moving but they were still coming, he turned to the crowd and settled into an easy stance that would allow movement but not be knocked over easily.  
"Please come tomorrow, I'll wait." She sounded close to tears but he couldn't check now.  
"Of course I'll come." Why would she even have to ask? Oh well, mob coming my way, focus.  
The group was still coming, like they thought they could defeat them both. He heard Nikita put down what she was holding and felt her tug on his backpack. He quickly decided he had time and let her take it from him. She then looked behind them, saw no one and tugged him to the wall a few feet behind them. Then she took her stance as well.  
The first two arrived before everyone else and, after each of the two taking swings at Michael, they were quickly dispatched using hits to the head that would put them out for quite a while.  
The others came in a wave, kicking, hitting, doing what damage they could before teachers came and stopped them. Nikita and Michael stood next to each other, totally together and in sync as they delivered the minimum number of blows required to render the members of the crowd immobile. The crowd kept on, pressing forwards trying to catch them on one side. Nikita and Michael pivoted slightly so their backs were partially to the wall and partially to each other.  
A chance blow landed on Nikita and knocked her out, she fell back and slid down behind him. That was the last straw.  
He checked her placement beneath his feet before lashing out with renewed vigor. It was no longer about getting rid of numbers it was about hurting the last eight or so as badly as possible. He broke bones and noses, kicked stomachs and private parts, he elbowed windpipes and stomped fingers and toes on the ground. It was not very long before everyone else was on the ground crying in agony.  
The teachers finally got there, at a run, as the last one fell. They took one look at Michael, crouching next to Nikita, carefully taking her vitals before they slowed to a walk. Michael and Nikita were well known by the teachers, they were trained in this sort of thing. The teachers also knew that this would never have happened if the other kids hadn't started it. "Michael" the teacher looked exasperated, "did you have to injure these ones so badly?"  
Michael didn't even bother to look up, "they hurt her." He scooped up their stuff and Nikita and carefully walked towards the door. "I'm taking her home" his voice wasn't asking a question, there were no questions when it came to her safety. There is no try, only do.  
The teachers sighed. After three years with those two, they were used to the fights and the protectiveness, though they only supported one of those things. They actually hadn't seen anyone this hurt since Michael and Nikita first started fighting back. The teachers surveyed the mess and sighed. Then started laying everyone flat on their backs.  
At the end of that hour, when all the students came out, they were still there. But they were all on the sides of the halls and those who tried to step on the down students were swiftly moved along. Those who woke up within 15 minutes were sent on their way, Michael and Nikita never hurt people if they could help it. The teachers had found that those who woke up in ten to fifteen minutes were fine but those who were out for longer had to be checked on. An ambulance had been called, for some of those who Michael had really hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? told you.


	3. end-ish. I'll never finish this I don't think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give up. I have no more to add really so I'm just going to put up what I have. I assume no one will read it (I wouldn't) but it's up here anyways :)

Nikita woke up back at her house. "Michael?" Her voice came out as a small whisper. She looked around, trying to find him. There was no one in the room with her. She looked around frantically, taking everything in. There was her stuff, no Michael, no foster parents.  
The door opened quietly and Nikita jumped up and into fighting stance. Michael quietly looked around the door. "You're up!" As he said it he jumped in the room and moved towards her, grabbing her into a hug as soon as he was close enough.  
In his embrace at last, she allowed herself to relax and feel her cuts and bruises. She had a couple. "How'd you do?" He would know she meant bruises not other kids he'd downed.  
"Ok, I got a couple bruises on my legs where someone got lucky." He hesitated, and looked sheepish. "My hands are perhaps a bit bruised as well."  
She looked up at him, "not this again. Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you should totally kick their asses. You should continue on in the same manner that we always do: knock them out when we can, do the least bit of internal damage possible while incapacitating them." Her face was shaming. "You hurt the last ones pretty bad didn't you?"  
"I may have reduced them to crying on the ground from the pain, rather than knocking them out." He thought back to a couple of the injuries and winced. "I had no way of knowing how hurt you were, you could have been seriously injured. Plus, they started it!" He refused to feel much remorse when they had attacked her and when she had been knocked out by them. Either of those facts would have allowed him leniency in his punishments and the two together allowed him to hurt them as much as possible.  
"Oh Michael." She sighed and stepped out of his embrace, "what am I going to do with you?" If she hadn't gotten knocked out, he wouldn't have dared to hurt them so badly in her presence.  
"Love me" he said it with his cheeky grin. But his face mellowed out into a slight frown, "why were you so scared?"  
Her face fell and she turned away from him. "Don't make me tell you, please." Her voice was quiet and pleading.  
Despite what that voice made him want to do to himself for bringing it out, he had to know. "Nikita, you know I can't drop it." It was one of their rules with each other, no big destructive secrets. This certainly counted as destructive if it hurt her that much.  
"Michael." When he didn't release her from his question she sighed. "I'd really rather you not know." He was still silent. "Do you remember that week you weren't here?" He nodded his agreement. "That week they got brave and they went against only me. There were too many and I ended up pretty badly hurt, no broken bones thank goodness but some internal bruising from hits to my stomach and most of my body was covered in black and blue. You remember I wore long baggy clothes for weeks after that, I also wore makeup to cover what the clothes didn't hide."  
She quietly walked to her bed and sat down, waiting. He looked down at his hands and registered that they were shaking in fury. Without conscious thought, he walked over to her and grabbed her, pulling her into a violent hug, squeezing perhaps a bit hard for someone who'd had internal bruising a couple weeks ago. "Don't ever hide things like that from me. Just don't, about half of the reason I'm mad is because you didn't tell me." He looked down at her, fragile and warm. "I won't kill them but I needed to know. I can't have you hiding things from me, we already talked about this." In his head there was a quiet but steady mantra of words rolling around. Mine, protect, hurt, why and please were just a few of them. Nikita was his, absolutely no one was allowed to touch her, especially not when they didn't have her permission.  
Without conscious thought she wriggled closer to him as he nuzzled the top of her head. They didn't know how long they stood there together but it didn't really matter. They were forced to break apart when Nikita's "parents" got home. "I'll meet you here tomorrow before school" he looked down again. "You don't really have any bruises to explain so you should be fine." He pressed a quiet unfeelable kiss to her head and squeezed her tighter before letting go and stepping back. "Call if you need anything, set a timer for an hour and text me when you wake up. We need to be sure you don't have a concussion." Michael opened the window and looked out, seeing no one he jumped down.

That night she forgot to text him one of the times she woke up. Without any thought, Michael, after waiting a couple minutes for her text, padded quietly to his window and levered it open. He snuck through and went on his way to her house. They didn't live far from each other so the walk wasn't too bad. When he got to the house he again used his window trick and climbed on through into her bedroom.  
Watching her sleeping peacefully he almost felt bad, but she couldn't sleep for so long right now. He touched her lightly on the shoulder before jumping back and ducking.  
"Michael" half awake she lunged at him, thinking him an attacker. His head tilted at the uttering of his name. If she didn't know it was him why would she say his name? Michael's head nodded as the meaning finally hit him. In this half awake state she could say what she thought and in a fight her first though was of him.  
"I'm here Nikita" his quiet voice brought her all the way out of sleep with a small jerk. "You didn't text me so I got worried."  
Ignoring the fact that she was wearing very little for sleeping, she came over and hugged him. "Oh Michael, I will never know what to do with you will I." She sighed a bit, "I'm pretty sure I'm fine, I haven't had trouble waking up and I haven't displayed any other symptoms of a concussion."  
"I'd like to continue monitoring you anyways, just in case. I can't have you hurting yourself." He grinned slightly, "though how I'd know if you had a concussion I'll never know."  
"Michael!!" She heard and understood the quiet dig to her mental health and normal behavior. "I've often wondered if we should get your head checked, I haven't insisted yet, so count yourself lucky!" She walked over to the bed. "Do you want to just spend the rest of the night? We'll have to stop by your house to get your school stuff, and you'll have to go out the window, but you're already wearing clothing."  
"I'll stay." It was a quiet declaration but Nikita heard it anyways. He could see her shoulders slowly relax at the words and she hopped on the bed.  
"Well come here then," she patted the bed beside her in a signal for where he should go.  
He could hear the relief in her voice and tried not to dwell on it. "Is that really the best idea? I almost lost you today. If I'm sleeping near enough to touch, we're going to be wrapped around each other. If your parents come in..." He let that hang in the air.  
"Michael. It'll be fine, they won't come up here unless I'm running late. And I need contact just as much as you do right now." She patted the bed again. "Get your butt over here. Now Michael."  
He could do nothing but do what she asked, so he walked to the bed. Finally being close enough to touch her again overloaded his senses. He needed contact. So he climbed in behind her and held her to him. Arms around her torso, hands resting on her stomach he made them both into spoons.  
Nikita breathed out in relief at the full on contact and relaxed totally into him. She had wanted this, needed this since the fight, since before the fight. And he hadn't even seen it. He hugged her closer. "I'm sorry." His shame forced him to speak. "I should have known."  
"I didn't want you to know." Her voice was sleepy and contented but she answered him anyways. "So you didn't."  
"Nikita. I wish you had asked." He sighed, "I've been assuming you don't like physical contact with me."  
"I only like touching you." Wriggling slightly against him she continued. "You're welcome to touch me whenever you want."  
"Then I'm putting my arm around you in the halls." The idea gave him a small thrill.  
"If you must."  
He could feel her grin from back there. "Love you Nikita. See you in the morning"  
"Love you too. We skipping concussion checks?"  
"Go to sleep."

When they awoke it was slightly light outside, which allowed them to see each other. "I don't know if I can keep doing this." Michael looked somewhere in between mad and sad.  
"I know." She looked away. "I can't do this either." She touched his face.  
His arms shifted slightly around her, before pulling her on top of himself. Head on his chest, she hummed quietly in contentedness. He ran his hands up and down her back softly. "Try not to get hurt again please. I know it's not your fault but it worries me to no end." The slight tensing of her body he could feel during his first statement melted away during his second.  
"I try not to get hit Michael, I try. I think we have to discuss the fact that you totally annihilated those kids before we discuss my getting hurt." Her breath hit against his chest, warming him. "Come on Michael, we have to go."  
"Don't wanna." He squeezed her to him.  
"Michael. If we don't want my parents to come up here we have to get a move on." Bringing her arms up she pushed on his chest. "Up Michael."  
Grumbling to himself Michael rolled them off the bed with a clunk. Michael of course ended up on the bottom so he wouldn't hurt Nikita with his weight. "Michael, they're going to hear us!"  
"Oh shush, it's fine." He levered them both up from the ground, so they were sitting on the bed. "Go get dressed, we need to leave a bit early."  
"Stop ordering me around. I'm going to go change only because it needs to get done." She grabbed the clothes Michael had set out, for her, the day before. Then walzed to the bathroom.  
"Yes ma'am." He threw out sarcastically as she left. Then he got up and started getting her school stuff ready.

Nikita stood in the bathroom for a minute, looking in the mirror at the bruises on her body. She traced the two bad ones on her legs from yesterday's fight before putting on her clothes.   
Michael had been right about the bruises though, there weren't any that really needed to be explained. There were some on her body, sure, but there was nothing she couldn't easily cover with a long-sleeved shirt and some pants.  
Nikita put on her normal amount of makeup and then slipped out of the bathroom.  
Before returning to her room she silently walked downstairs to make her lunch. Michael had a habit of getting cafeteria food that Nikita had never been able to break. So she did what she had to and always packed extra, veggies and proteins, for him to eat.  
Michael was upstairs finding Nikita's books when he heard her parents get up. Thinking fast he dropped a book loudly on the floor then hid under the bed. Nikita and her parents would hear but he would be hidden for when her parents came in.   
A minute later Nikita ran in. "You okay?" Then she heard her parents. "Oops"


End file.
